


Verbal [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Verbal' by big_pink:</p><p>Dean spills his guts. Sam is amused, then appalled.</p><p>Rating: G-13 for language and mature situations. Gen-like, with a twist. That’s your warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verbal [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cybel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Verbal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/115972) by big_pink. 



> The podfic was first posted 18th January 2010.

  
cover by cybel  
  


Reader`s Note:   
This podfic is brought to you by the very generous and immensely patient cybel, one of my winners at the last Sweet Charity Auction 2009. <3  


**Length:** 1h:18min:52sec

 **Download link MediaFire:** [mp3-zip folder (72 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gkmnynmjjmi/Verbal.zip)

**Download links audiofic archive:** [mp3 (75.3 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201001181.zip) or [audiobook (37.7 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201001182.zip)


End file.
